24 Hours
by Jacob and Leah forever
Summary: Paul and Jacob bet. Jacob bets that he has to pretend to be Leah's girlfriend for 24 hours and he can't tell her it's a bet. and if he cracks... well let's just say some romance starts happening between jacob and Leah along the way of the bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- don't bet on it**

**Jacob's POV:**

"hey guys. how's it goin'? did patrol go well or is there anything I should know about?," I said As I entered into the kitchen of my house and I found Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared sitting on _my_ couch and chairs in the living room and eating _my_ food and waching _my_ T.V.(which had football on). Technically I was really mad about having Paul in the house as he basically stuffed his face in the chip bag but I couldn't really help it because of Rachel, But I liked having Quil and the others in my house. though it was a bit akward having pop up at my house at any time and to find them sitting around my house doing whatever they want.

"Yeah Jake, patrol went well. nothing prowling around in the forest except for us giant wolves," Paul said as he grabbed the remote from Embry and chuckled as if he was making an a hilarious joke. Embry growled and snatched the remote back from Paul but I just rolled my eyes at them and plopped myself on a chair and reached for the bag of chips and grabbed a handful of them before Paul ate them all.

"y'know not to be rude to you guys.. but why the heck are you all here at my house? I mean seriously c'mon I'm sure you guys have food at your house and if not... why aren't you at Sue's? have you even tried her omlet in the morning yet? it is the best!" I said and looked around at them giving them a half confused, half amused glance. Then I saw them all exchange an uneasy glance at one another and then Embry turned off the T.V. and Paul put the chips down while Collin started making these funny noises, then they all turned around to look at me.

"Wow," I said. "This must be really serious. Paul actually put down the chips!" I said and let out a small chuckle trying to joke around to lighten up the mood but they didn't even smile. This _must_ be serious. really serious.

"Look jake, we have a bit of a problem. that's we are kinda all here in the first place," Quil started.

"And that problem might have to be with a person we know," Paul said slowly as he messed with his fingers from nerves.

"but we don't want to tell that person or we're afraid we might get hurt in the process," Said Embry and Collin nodded in agreement as he bobbed his head up and down frantically.

"Wait... so do you guys have a problem with...me? I mean, I know I can be harsh at some points but hey I'm the alpha!" I said a bit offended by what they said but they just shook there heads and gave small smiles to me.

" No jake it's not you," Quil said. "It's not you at all. it's Leah. Leah is our problem."

"Leah?" I said a bit startled at what they had said. "what wrong with Leah? Is she sick?"

"No she's not sick Jacob," Paul said to me. "If she was sick we would all be throwing a party right here."

"hey," I said in the alpha voice. " don't talk about my beta like that."

"Oh I see. _your_ beta. so when's the wedding?"

"Shut up Embry."

"Make me."

"I will if you don't shut your mouth up right now!" It was quiet for a few seconds as they all gave me looks of nervousness and I took a deep breath trying to control myself and then spoke again slowly hoping they would understand my point of view.

"Look," I started out slowly. "I will not let you talk about Leah like that. Leah is a good person once you get to know her."

"Oh and let's see here we have known leah for 3 years is it? And so far, I haven't seen here good side _ever."_

"Embry...!"I said threateningly.

"Shutting."

"Good," I said and continued. "You know, I know you guys are all afraid of her, but I'm pretty suprised at you Paul. You are one of the toughest guys I know and hear you are afraid of a _girl_?"

"Can it man," Paul said gruffly. "I bet you couldn't last twenty- four hours with her at least."

"I bet you I could. but you probably couldn't since Rachel has made you into a mommas boy ever since you imprinted on her." I said with my anger rising ever milimeter of a second. then Paul stood up so quickly her knocked over the chair he was sitting in and his chest rose up and down angrily.

"say that again..." He said to me threateningly and I stood up from my chair to face him with my eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'll say it again. _You... are ...a ... Mommas... boy,_" I said slowly so I could make the moment last but it didn't last for very long. Paul then drew back his hand to throw a punch at me but then Quil stepped in between us and Paul lowered his fist and I tried to calm myself down.

"Look," Quil started trying to settle things down. "If you guys are arguing over this so much why don't we make a real bet over this," he said and a sly smile grew on his face as if he was a little boy that had candy.

"Fine with me," Paul said as he didn't even take his eyes off of me.

"You know paul," I said menacingly. "If I'm not mistaken.. I would say that you are challenging an alpha."

"You bet I am."

"Then I'm in," I said and we shook on it and I turned to Quil. "So what's the bet?"

"You have to spend time with Leah for twenty- fours hours without telling her that this is all a bet. and you just don't have to spend time with her, you have to pretend to be her boyfriend."

"WHAT!" I practically yelled and Paul busted up laughing while the others chuckled with him.

"No way man! no way!" I said shaking me head. "Spending time with her is fine, but pretending to be her girlfriend is over the line!"

"You shook on it Jake."

"Well then I will unshake it!" I growled at them.

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know... I just ... Ah! fine I will do it! But what will happen if Paul loses" I said and smiling a little bit as we came to his punishment.

"Well if you can't survive with Leah for twenty- four hours and if Paul loses, he has to kiss Leah in front of Rachel and tell Leah that he loves her."

"Fine with me," I said and smiled at Paul as he grew a shocked face and his pupils dialated but then returned to normal size.

"Your on Jake," Paul said. Then, after he had said that there was a knock at the door and I rushed over to get it. when I opened the door I found myself looking at Leah.

"Hey Jake, I need Rachel for a minute. She was going to go shopping with me today." I looked at her for a minute and then I looked back a the boys and I turned back to Leah and gulped.

My twenty- four hours on pretending to be Leah's boyfriend had finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AUHTORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY THE CHAPTERS WILL GET MORE EXCITING SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Banned

**Chapter two- Banned**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jacob, you realize you are drooling right? Jacob? Earth to Jacob? JACOB! Will you let me in your friggin' door so I can acutaully get in your house!" Leah practically screamed at me in my face as I just stood in the front of the door, blocking her way from getting inside of the house. I finally shook myself out of it and kept staring at Leah with wide eyes of party shock but mostly fear from what I knew what I had to do. how the heck was I going to be Leah's girlfriend for twenty- four hours! I am never going to survive this bet! 'okay Jake, keep it cool, just keep it cool,' I thought as I looked back at the other guys who were all smirking at me ( especially Paul) but they also chuckled a little bit too. 'You are going to okay Jacob, " I said as I tried to reasure myself, 'you are going to be just fine.' Then I cleared me throat and looked back at Leah, forcing a smile, or more like a grimace, on my face and trying to make my eys all bright and shiny like good ole' Jacob.

"sorry Leah," I said and moved to the side to let her in the house. "I don't know what came over me."

"whatever Black," Leah grumbled as she pushed her way throught into the house and glared at the other guys as she walked past them and went into the kitchen as she looked for Rachel. I rolled my eyes at her. She is so lady like , thought sarcastically. Then Paul did something that made me want to punch him in the face. Kinda like how I want to punch people who whistle in the face.

"Hey Leah!" Paul called out to her but looked in my direction with mischief in his eyes. "I think Jacob has something to tell you."

"He can tell it to his plants, " Leah growled at him but Paul just smirked.

"But it's something very important. It's about you." Then Leah rushed in and looked at me with narrowed eyes and her mouth in a tight thin line.

"what about me jacob?" Leah growled at me and took a few steps closer to me but I took a few steps back.

"Yeah Jacob," Paul cut in. " is there something emotional you would like to say to Leah?" I glared at him. he ws just trying to make the bet harder on me so I would crack sooner. well I wasn't going down that easy.

"yes there is," I said smiling at Paul and then focused on Leah. "Leah, do you want to go... um.. out on ...a date...with ..._me"_

"eeww. No."

"Please?"

"No"

" for the love of God, C'mon!"

"NO!"

"hurray you said yes! now let's go!" I said even though I know she said no to me, but I am not going to lose this bet! I then grabbed her arm and dragged her with all of my might.

"We are going out to eat. how does that sound?"

"I... already...told..you," Leah said struggling with evey step she took. "i... don't want.. to..GO! I want ot go shopping with RACHEL!"

"Well to bad," I snapped at her losing my patience. "You are going out with me to eat and that final!" After a while I finally got Leah in the truck with great effort and shut the passengers seat before she could escape. I then got into the drivers seat and started the engine as fast as possible and drove off.

**Leah's POV:**

What the heck is Jacob doing! I already told him no! Is he just that stupid or his brain malfunctioning?

I kept my arms folded as Jacob drove us somewhere to eat and my eyes narrowed as I concentrated on the road, with my lips in a tight thin line.

"So how was your day?" Jacob asked me in a somewhat cheerful voice. To be honest, it sounded like he was dying in burning flames.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said and looked out of the passengers seat with my arms still folded.

"You don't want to talk to me but why can't I talk to you?" Jacob asked me with some amusment in his voice. I didn't answer him.

"I like the clothes you are wearing today? Where did you get them? " Jacob asked me again and I suddenly lost it.

"Okay, what is going on!" I said throwing my arms up in the air and looked at him with a glare. "why are you being nice to me all of a sudden! It's like... it's like...ah! I don't know what it's like at all and it's driving me completely nuts!"

"How about this. I have had a change of heart." I snorted at his answer.

"Some answer," I said and looked at him for his real answer but he just sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Look, it's the best answer I can give you right now so just go with it alright?" After that, We didn't talk until we got to the resturaunt. when we got there Jacob got out of the drivers seats and came around to open the passengers seat for me so I could get out. At first when I stepped out of the truck I thought about making a break for it but then I realized that Jacob would probably catch me. When we went into the resturaunt, we got our seats and waited calmly until the waiter came. The waiter was a Japanese girl that looked about in her mid- twenties and had a smiling face.

"Hello," The lady said in an accented voice. " My name is Ashley and I will be your waiter. what would you like on the menu for today?"

"Suprise me ," grumbled at her not looknig but just staring down at the table. She gave me an akward look but then turned to Jacob with a less comforting smile.

"Just give us some cheesburgers and shakes kay," Jacob said and then the waitress left with our menus in her hand.

"you know," Jacob said as he growled in my direction as I was now tearing a paper nakpin and tossed it in his face. " You could be a bit nicer to people who want to make you eat so you can live?"

"Black, you have known me for all of your life and when Sam broke up to me it didn't go through your head that I wanted to die right then and there? I'd rather be dead now then through my horrible life," I said in his face, our noses touching from how far we were leaning. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes and he scooted back to lean on his seat.

"That's to bad," He whispered to me. "Because any guy would be lucky enough to have you." a few seconds later, the waitress came back with our lunch.

"Enjoy," she said in a cheerful voice and turned to walk away. Jacob just dug into his food while I stared at it.

"What's the matter," Jacob mumbled with chunks of food in his mouth. "aren't you hungry?"

"Not anymore," I said and shoved the plate away.

"Look Leah, we can if you want to. I'm sorry I dragged you into this but I just want to know you better."

"I thought you said you had a change of heart."

"I lied." I chuckled at him. In a way, he was a good friend, but sometimes he just irritated me.

"so... you just want to know me better as a friend?"

"yeah, pretty much."

"then as a friend, can I do this?" I said and suddenly I grabbed my shake, took the cap off and poured it on Jacob's head making his hair all white. It ended up pouring all over his face and down his back. I burst out luaghing but after he opened his eye's I saw anger and amusement in there.

"That's for taking me here instead of letting me go shopping with Rachel," I said smuggly.

"Well then this is for the shake on my head," He said to me and I made a run for it as Jacob chased me all around, including the girls bathroom until he realized it was not the men's restroom.

"whoop's," He said. "I will leave you to your privacy," Then he shut the door until I came out. Once I came out he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulders to my suprise and I screamed and banged on his back begging him to let me go.

We ended up being banned from the resteraunt.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: KINDA OF A NICE CHAPTER I THINK SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Stay Away

**Chapter three- stay away**

**Jacob's POV:**

Well, as you may have already known, we got banned from the resteraunt we were eating in, But honestly I don't know why we were banned. All leah did was scream endlessly and I eventually chased her and carried her throughout the place as she kept sceaming and pounded on my back, begging me to put her down. So now we are no longer inviteable in this restraunt. As they kicked us out, we ran out of the front door laughingh our heads off as I still had the shake all over my face and down my back, which was now sticky and hurting my eyes. Leah on the other hand, was busting out laughing.

"That was AWESOME!" She laughed out as our running became a walking pace. "That was so much fun! Let's go in and do it again!"

"Leah we can't. we were banned from there a few seconds ago! If we go in there again, we might get arrested or we 'll go to jail."

"Who cares! we can make jail friends then!"

"Have you lost you mind Clearwater?"

"yes now that I finally know the definition of freedom!" Leah Told me and smiled at me. I smiled back. This was working! I was going to win the bet! 'In you face Paul!' I thought smugly as Leah looked at me with happiness in her eyes and a smile lit up on her face

"Let's not go home Jake," Leah suddenly begged me as she tugged on my arm. "Let's walk down to the beach. Please?"

"Yeah we can go down to the beach. I need to wipe the shake off of my face too anyway," I said and grined playfully at her, which she returned the smile. As we walked down to the beach I noticed Leah was walking really close to me and her pace matching mine. Once we got to the beach, there wasn't very many people there. there was a family of three, a mom in her twenties and a father that looked like he just got out of college, and one kid at the age of two. then there was some adults that were wandering around the beach by themselves, but when I looked at Leah, I saw her look at the family of three longingly with a kind of plead to her eyes. she was especially looking at the little child and the mom. I then knew what she was thinking about as she stared at the child. It was about her being a generic dead end.

Everyone in the wolf pack felt sorry for her, even Paul. When she became a werewolf, we were all suprised at her. we didn't see the signs quick enough and sure after that, we had a female wolf at our hands. At the time we didn't feel sorry for her, until we researched the symptoms of a female werewolf. It said that a female wolf in the pack only comes once every 50 years and there is only one. It also said that when the female became a wolf, she would mopst likely to never have children because of her body changing. no one knows why it happens and no one knows how.

I looked at her with sympathy in my eyes as another tear slipped down and more followed after that. I then wrapped my arms around her embracingly. as she accepted the hug, she buried her face in my chest, soaking my shirt with tears.

"Sshhhh Leah it's all right, it's all right. Everything is going to be fine, it's all going to be fine," I said to her in a kind of a crooning voice. I rocked back and forth several times trying to calm her down and it eventually worked. she dried her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"i'm okay I think, " she said. then she looked up at me and said 'thanks' with a shakey ssmile on her face.

"hey no problem," I said and put my arm over her natrually. "Now let's go in the water," I said and together, we held hands and made a huge dash in the water. Once we got in there, we started splashing each other for about and endless hour and then we started getting technical and started to dunk each others head to see who could keep there head down the longest. After a couple of hours, I saw Leah's eyes begin to droop, and she was getting a bit cranky. she always get's cranky when she tired.

"Leah c'mon, it's time to come home," I said gesturing her as I began to get out of the water but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't wanna go home," She whined to me and I grimaced at her.

"Don't make me pick you up Leah," I threatened her as I took a step closer to her but she shrieked.

"No!" She yelled at me then took a few steps forward. "alright, alright, I'm coming." So after that I began walking again but after i found that Leah wasn't following me so I turned around and found Leah standing in one spot again, still not moving.

"Look Leah, Please walk. The truck is only a couple steps more," I said, almost pleading her, but she just looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Carry me please," she said and lifted her arms out to me and a soft smile grew on my face. she was so beautiful when she was tired.

"Alright. I 'll carry you," I said and lifted her up bridle style and walked her to the car. I then plopped her in the passengers seat and I drove her to her house.

When we got to the Clearwaters house, I stopped the truck and got out to carry Leah into the house who was already asleep in the passengers seat. When I went to get her out I tried so hard not to disturb her because she looked so peacful to the position of where she was sleeping. As I carried her, she let out a gentle moan but was soon silent. I then got to the front door and let out a knock while my hand was holding Leah in the bridle style. Seth opened the door, and I smiled at him.

he didn't smile back.

Then Sue came and entered the front door behind Seth and she took Leah for me. I let Leah go gently and told everyone to have a good night and started to walk out but seth stoppedme. I heard the front door shut knowing that Leah and Sue were in the house but seth was standing in front of me with a huge frown on his face.

"I know about the bet," He told me simply and I nodded at him not suprised.

"Yeah , I figured that would happen soon."

"I don't like what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like this bet on Leah."

"You don't have to like it Seth. I'm not hurting anybody."

"You're _going_ to hurt leah."

"No, I'm not. I'll just tell her I would rather be friends then Boyfriend and grilfriend okay? everything will be alright"

"Yeah, it will be since your going to stay away from Leah from now on."

"I can't do that! I'll lose the bet!"

"And I'll lose my sister if you keep this bet going!" he said his anger rising and my anger rising to. "Just stay away From Leah or I'll make you."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER 'CAUSE I KNOW I DID! <strong>

**AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ALOT OF REVIEWS AND I HAVE ONE THING TO TELL YOU,**

**REVIEWS= MAKING MORE BOOKS**

**NO REVIEWS= I STOP MAKING BOOKS!**

**SO REVIEW:D **

**THANK YOU!:D**


	4. Revenge is so sweet

**Chapter four- Revenge is so sweet**

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't take Seth's warning very seriously. I mean, c'mon he's a kid so of course he will kid around every once in a while. So the next morning, I snuck very quietly to the Clearwaters house not wanting to wake anyone up, and got as close as I could to Leah's window as possible with a handleful of pebbles in my hand. Then , very carefully, I started to throw the mini - rock sized pebbles at Leah's window.

I just hope she knows it's me who is throwing the pebbles and not a robber...

**Leah's POV:**

It was very early in the morning when I heard something being pelted at my window. Almost like the hailstorm that I saw on the T.V. last month. I slowly got up from my bed then and walked very silently to the edge of my window, wanting to see who it was, just in case if it was a racoon or something. When I peered at the edge I then saw jacob throwing mini sized pebbles at my window trying to get my attention. I sighed in relief and then opened the window to talk to him hoping he wouldn't throw pepples at my face.

"jacob, what the heck are you doing? You almost scared me half to death. I thought you were a racoon or something."

"I came to see you of course."

"you came to see... me," I choked out suprisingly and kept staring at him as he grew a smile on his face and nodded.

"yeah. And I want to show you something out in the forest. come out here and c'mon. hurry up!"

" okay okay! Out of the window?"

"No! Out the front door."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be down in a second, " I said and then closed the window and rushed out of my room. I tried to come down the stairs as quietly as possible hoping that I wouldn't wake mom or Seth but once I got down the stairs, I bolted for the door and opened it to find Jacob about 40 feet away from the door waiting for me with his hands in his cut off jean pockets and of course with no shirt what so ever.

'c'mon let's go," jacob said and gestured me and I followed eagerly.

It wasn't very far from my walked pretty much the whole way. It was a littled way into the forest before we stopped right in front of a bush. I was about to ask Jacob why we were looking at a bush but then he moved the leaves a little bit and under the bush a little ways was a momma cat and one tiny baby kitten. The momma cat had a gray coat and the tiny kitten had a russet/ red kinda've coat and it looked to be about 2 month's old. I looked at them longingly.

"aawwww. there so cute!" I said and bent down to pet the momma cat.

"yeah, I found them one time when I was in the forest alone."

"the baby looks like you. With the red coat i mean. like when your a wolf."

"yeah it kinda does." jacob said and bent down to pet the baby kitten as the momma cat kept purring whenever I scrathed it's ears or under it's chin.

"can we keep them?"

"Well that's what I was hoping," Jacob answered me. "See, I wanted to care of them but my dad is allergic to cats so do you want to have them?"

"I would love them. Thanks for showing me. Let's call the little one Jakey since he looks like you and Mya for the momma cat."

"Sounds good to me."

"but let's go get a box or something from my house real quick kay?" I said and Jacob nodded at me and I dashed off with him running behind me. It turned out by the ned of when we were running to my house, we started to race. I of course one and Jacob congrdulated me one that.

"I'll get you next time," Jacob said threateningly with laughter in his voice. Once we got to the house we snuck in and started to go up the stairs very slowly and quietly so we didn't wake up anybody. Once we got upstairs to my room we started looking underneath the shelves and my bed in my room. After awhile I gave up and sat on my bed staring around. Jacob then sat beside me.

"I don't think we have a box up here." I said to him and smiled and began to chuckle for no reason.

"Let's forget about the box," Jacob said to me in a calming tone and suddnely scooted closer to me. I looked at him a bit alarmingly, and scooted back but he kept scooting closer until I fell off the bed and Jacob came on the floor next to me. I did not know what the heck was going on. I mean, me and Jacob have always hated each other. And from yesterday, I don't know why he wants to hang out with me all of a sudden. Sometime I'm just thinking that he will say'sike! ha I now win the bet!" But that never happened. Because right at that moment we kissed very passionatly, he came in closer and kissed me on the lips and I returned the kiss very happily hoping this moment would go on forever. this has what I wanted ever since yesterday. We kissed for a very long time. So long, I hadn't heard footsteps from Seth's room as he woke up and his bed squeaked from the bed springs as he got up and walked towards my room. Apparently Seth must have seen us because once me and Jacob broke our kiss, I smiled at Jacob but then saw a figure in my doorway and I looked up and found Seth in my doorway looking down at us with fury in his eyes and his body shaking helplessly and his lips in a tight thin line. why was Seth so upset?

"Leah," Seth said through clenched teeth trying so hard not to phase. "Can I talk to you for a minute outside of your room please?"

"Seth, Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!"

"NOW!"

"Alright alright I'm coming," I said grumpily and got off the floor. though I ws very unpleased by the tone in his voice of how he talked to his older sister.

"Don't move," I said suddenly as I turned to Jacob And I put my hand out that looked like I was stopping somebody. Jacob smiled and Nodded and threw a quick smug look at Seth. Now what was that about?

"C'mon Seth," I said and pushed him out of my doorway to the hall until Jacob couldn't hear us any more so we could have a private conversation, (which would soon turn into yelling).

"Wht the heck is your problem?" I suddenly growled until we were out of Jacob's hearing reach, now very angry with Seth. But I could tell Seth wasn't very happy with me either.

"my problem?" Seth growled at me. "what the heck is _your_ problem kissing our alpha every chance you get!"

"Hey! he kissed me first," I said outragously trying to whisper it as hard as possible but they were starting to get louder.

"Oh sure,blame it on our alpha."

"shut up seth. It's my life and I can date anybody I want to."

"I'm not saying you can't date Jacob, I'm just saying be careful with him," Seth suddenly said his eyes now softening with concern in his eyes and I looked suprised at him.

"what do you mean?" I said abit caustiously. then eth took a deep breath and started to explaing me something which was soon cut off by Jacob.

"leah... The guys made a bet the other day and it was between Jacob and Paul. They betted on-," He started to say but was soon interupped by Jacob coming odwn the hall towards our way to see if we were done. Me and Seth didn't see Jacob though Because we were glaring at each other. Jacob then put his arm around my waist calmly (which made me very happy) and looked at Seth with the alpha pride in his voice. I then laid my head on Jacob's shoulder without hesitating and looked up at him to do something in my defense.

"Problem's Seth?"

"Your the one with problems Jake."

"You need to cool it Seth before I hit you so hard, you won't be able to sit down forever."

"Why should I leah? You and Jacob are the one with problems obviously so why should I?"

"Because I am not going to have an idiot Bimbo ruin my life when something good comes along in only once in a life time!"

"I am not a bimbo!"

"yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"seth and Leah shut up!" Jacob suddenly growled at us in his alpha command voice and of course, we obediantly obeyed him.

"First of all, what in the world is a bimbo?"

"A stupid idiotic person that won't mind there own business!"

"Oh. Okay. and second of all, Seth, Leah can do what ever she wants to do. it's her life."

"Thank you Jaocb," I said looking up at him admiringly and looked back at Seth and glared at him. Then Seth raised up his hands in defeat.

"fine! you know what, fine! I don't care anymore Leah. But I was the one who comforted you when Sam dumped you. I was the one when you were being picked on by the boys and I stood up for you! And I was the one who always comforted you when you were having one of your 'days'! So I don't care anymore!" then Seth stormed off into his room and slammed the door as hard as possible. Even though me and Seth and Jacob just settled an argument, I still wondered what the bet was. Jaocb cut Seth off and Seth never got to finish what the bet was.

"Jacob," I said asking him tentivly as we were walking down the stairs to the lower part of the house and Jacob had his arm around me still.

"Yeah Leah?"

"I was just wondering what Seth was going to say about this bet before you cut him off. He said you and Paul made a bet."

"Yeah we did."

"What was it about?"

"It-it w-was- um..um.." And I swear to god, that went on for about a minute before I demanded him to tell me what the bet was about.

**Jacob's POV:**

I... Am ..._DEAD!_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I LOVED MAKING THIS ONE! <strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY PEOPLES!**

**MMMMM... I WANT A COOKIE NOW!**

**A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE.**

**DOES ANYBODY HAVE A COOKIE I CAN EAT PLEASE!**


	5. Life Before My Eyes

_**Chapter 5- Life before my eyes**_

_**Jacob's POV:**_

"Well?" Leah said impatiently staring me down like a hawk ready to kill its prey. She was giving me a pretty hard time. I just kept fumbling with my words and i had my

mouth hanging opened, staring at her like an idiot. she just looked so darn beautiful when she was angry with anyone. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Then I shook

my head and came back to my senses.

Why do you want to know Leah? We make bets all the time and as far as I'm concerned, You've never bothered about any of our bets until now," I challenged her. "So why is

this bet any different?"

"Because I think this bet involves me. You don't want to tell me about the bet so I think you're hiding something behind my back."

"It doesn't involve you at all," I said trying to reassure her.

"Then tell me about the bet! Now!" She growled menacingly at me and I flinched away from her but as I did she grabbed my shirt and pulled me nose, to nose, with her eyes

blazing like fire had just spurted out of a volcano. I gulped.

"Pull me closer," I whispered to her her and a slow smile spread across my face mockingly. I saw her smile but she quickly wiped it away and sighed at me. She then let me

go and pushed me down where i sat and laughed.

"Its not funny Black," She spat at me but she too had a smile on her face. I looked up at her and realized that i was actually having fun with her. i shook my head. having fun

with leah clearwater? _fun? _I don't even know if she meant the meaning of the word.

"alright Leah," I sighed. "I will tell you. but if i do, do you promise not to hate me?"

"Why would I hate you Jacob?"

"Just Promise! Please!"

"Okay, okay I promise! jeez overeaction here!" Leah chuckled and pulled me up off of the floor.

"The only thing is I can't tell you in person. I have to write you a note explaining. I know that sounds childish but its for a very good reason. trust me."

"Whatever. Just write the note in my room. I have a desk with paper and a pencil. Once your done, Wait outside for me. I want to show you something in the woods that I

found for you."

"Okay," I said uneasily and squirmed around her and stepped in her room and closed the door behind me. As I looked at leahs room I felt sick and also felt like passing out at

the same time. But I sucked in a breath and widen my shoulders. _C'mon Jacob. Be a man and do it. C'mon. All you have to do is a note. _So i sat own and began to write.

_ Dear Leah,_

_I feel like a child again, passing a note to you. It makes me feel like I am ten years old and I 'm making a note because i'm to shy to speak to you. _

_But I will get to the point. Like seth said there was a bet. And the bet was about... you. They dared me too date you for 24 hours, and if I passe the bet, Paul had to kiss you _

_in front of rechel and he had to tell you that he loved you. I know you probably think that I am the worlds most dumbest personright now. But I regret every moment on _

_making the bet. I really love you. and I'm not making it up. I hated that I played with your emotions. And this time, if you ever give me a chance, I want to become your _

_boyfriend for real. Again I'm sorry._

_ Your love forever,_

_ Jacob_

Once I was done with the not, I opened up the door, handed the note to leah, and rushed out of there as fast as I could and waited for her outside.

I wanted to be out of hitting range.

**Leahs POV:**

when I was done reading the note, my brain was swirling. I just had so my pain inside of me. There was no words that I could describe it to... I felt the silent tears

stream down my face and I quickly wiped them away so my mascara wouldn't smear. I sniffled a littled and I tried to take deep breaths from phasing in the house. My mom

said if I ever phased in the house again, I would be grounded for life. I didn't hate Jacob. not at all. it was to much of a weak word. I wanted to kill him more like it. I

crumpled up his so called apology note and shoved it into the left side of my jeans shorts pocket and walked slowly down the stairs, with grief walking with me on evey step.

Then a thought came to me. I was going to kill Jacob physically. I was going to kill Jacob in his heart. If he really loves me, he will care if I die or not.

So in stead of meeting Jacob, I went out the back door and ran through the woods. I jumped into some bushes and turned around to see where jacob was. He was standing

in the front of the house with his head done. I stood up to get a closer look but as soon as I did, Jacob shot his head up and looked into my direction. As he stood there, his

eyes getting as wide as owls, he knew what I was going to do. I sprinted off to the cliff hoping he wouldn't catch me. I could hear his voice closely behind me.

"Leah stop! Don't do this! STOP! PLEASE" He screamed at me but I just kept running, with my sobs rising up in my throat. When I saw sight of the cliff, I closed my eyes and

ran without stopping. I could hear Jacob's screams getting closer towards me with every step but there was nothing he could do for me now. I just kept sprinted towards the

cliff and when I ran toward the very edge, I stopped and turned toward Jacob and faced him who stood less than five feet away from me.

"Leah. You don't want to do this. Please don't do this," Jacob choked out tears streaming down his face.

"Never knew you could have so much emotion Jacob," I said to him in a mocking tone. "especially for me." Jacob was silent.

"I Love you," I whispered to him and tipped backward, off of the cliff, falling towards my death.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed but I could barely hear him.

I could only hear the wind blowing on my face and the sun and moon calling out my name.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THIS IS NO EXCUSE FOR UPDATING SO LATE. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF U! I WILL TRY TO DO MUCH MUCH BETTER! HOPE U LIKE IT.<strong>

**I KNOW I DIDN'T DO WELL WITH THIS CHAPTER! **

**I AM VERY SORRY!**

**BUT BETER CHAPTERS WILL COME!**

**I PROMISE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK U ALL!**


	6. Happy Ending?

_**Chapter 6- Back Together**_

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I layed leah on the couch gently, trying not to wake her from her sleep. she seemed so peacful, angelic even. But she

wasn't like that 30 minutes ago as i played the memory of her dropping from a cliff in my head over and over again.

_**Flashback**_

"NNOO!" I screamed as i saw Leah drop to her death plummetting 20 feet of a rock cliff. I couldnt bear to watch it! there

was to much pain from both her and me. there was not time for reaction so i recovered by jumping in after her. I could

feel the wind on my face as i went into a diving position. i had done this plenty of times with my friends but Leah never

did and i figured that she wasn't trying to save herself now. I was now underneath her in mid air. I grabbed her as

tightly as i could in my arms but she was screaming like bloody mary and would not stay still.

"Let.. me... GO!" she cried out.

"No i...!" but i didnt have time to finish as we dropped underneath the ice freezing water. I was barely holding on to my

own breath. finally my head came up.

"Leah! where... are you?!" i managed to say wwhile treading water and choking on my own breath. Then i saw her. she

was floatig. her back was towards the water and her face was halfway in the water and halfway out. panicing for her life,

i swam as fast as i could and grabbed her before anything else could happen. As i dragged her out of the water, i could

sense her movement. A spark of hope jumped inside of me. she wasnt dead!

**_Flashback ended_**

I sighed. how am i ever going to get over this memory? oh wait! I'M NOT!

I rubbed my neck wincing as a felt pain rush up to my head.

"Must've hit my head on a rock or something," i muttered to myself and looking back at Leah who was still sound asleep.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Am i dead?" she asked my and i couldn't help but chuckle at that one. she glared at me with her murder eyes.

"Ok ok sorry! no ur not dead. we are at my place. Billy's not suppose to be back for another day or so. he went on a

weekend fishing trip with Charlie."

"So.. I'm not dead?"

"Did you not just hear me?!"

"Jeez alright! No need to overreact."

"Says the girl who jumped over a cliff and nearly killed herself." Leah rolled her eyes and gave a "hmmph!" i put my

hands up in defense but then lowered them as i looked at Leah knowing we both wanted to say some things to each

other.

"You know what i'm going to say, don't you?" I asked her.

"yes and I already have a response for you." she said. " I know it was stupid to risk my life for you because you are not

worth it and I think it would be best if we don't see each other anymore."

"Exactly! So.. wait. what?"

"You heard me."

"You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Jake, I'm not falling for any guy anymore! don't you see what a guy does to a girl! He torments her until she can't take

it any more and she dies inside and what does he get out of it? A couple of laughs and a great joke to tell his friends!"

"I'm not like that and you know it!"

"You sure about that? cause what I saw, is you, trying to please your friends to make a big joke from this whole

situation!"

"so what are we suppose to do about it? we live in the same area and in a pack together! You can't avoid me forever!"

"That's why i'm leaving."

I suddenly got lightheaded on my feet. "You... what?!"

"I'm leaving La Push. For good this time."

"Why?!"

"You know why!"

"No i don't! Now give me a good reason now!"

"Jacob quit shouting at me! This is not about you!"

"Leah!"

"Fine! i'll give you a good reason! It's because i hate this place and I cant stand you! In fact, i can't even bear to look at

you for one more second!"

"Well if you can't look at me why don't you just get out now!?"

"I will!"

"Good! now get out of here!" I yelled at her and she stomped out of the house as i stood in the middle of the room, not

knowing what to do. As i stood there, I felt a drop in my lower right chest where my heart was.

check that, where it USED to be.

Leahs POV:

As i began stuffing as many clothes as I can into one bag, I began thinking how my life was a blur. All of the things that i

have done, I just couldn't wait to get out of here. Just then Seth popped in my room stolling happily and whistling.

"Hey sis watcha..."

"I'm getting outa here," I said stuffing one of my jeans into my bag. "I can't take it anymore."

"You can't just leave and..."

"Oh yes I can! I'm old enough now Seth and to be honest, I should have done this a long time ago."

"Leah I need you."

"No you don't. Seth this is a new start for both of us. You can't be trailing after me all the time and taking all the blame

for what I have done. You need to learn how to grow up without me."

"Leah, I need you. mom needs you. After what happened to dad..." I felt a familiar pain in my throat that always

happened before i cried. I know mom was goingt o take this badly. But i left her a note, and Seth was here to explain it

since he saw me leave. She would understand. But this was ging to leave another hole in her heart.

"Mom will be fine Seth. She understands how I am and she knows this was going to come one day. But you need to take

care of her. She needs you too."

"You're not ever coming back are you?" I paused on the question and stopped packing. I looked at him straight in the

eye and tried to tell him in my most firm voice.

"No I'm not. But I will contact you by writing letters and calling you every night." As i grabbed my duffle bag full of my

clothes and item I packed, it felt heavy, kinda like me.

"See ya Seth," I Said to him. We both bear hugged each other and then went are seperate ways.

As I got into my truck I breathed deeply. It felt good to get out of hear. I can start a new life and have no worries. The

only thing I regretted leaving behind, was my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I APOLIGIZE FOR NOT PUTTING THIS UP RIGHT AWAY BUT I JUST DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS AND IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN. BUT IF YOU REVIEW MY STORIES, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY QUICKER! <strong>


End file.
